This Can't Be Happening
by brittana11
Summary: Brett is a quirky but a bright lawyer working for Mario Lopez's company. While Santana is a fashion designer who doesn't care about anything but herself. Mario is really worried about his daughter that after he died she will lose everything. So he decides Santana will marry Brett and this is were the really comedy/drama begins. Genderswap Brittany
1. Santana

**Hello everyone, this story was requested by Vsaint and I'm very honored to be writing it. I have an outline of twenty chapters though I'm open to writing more. I already have a couple chapters written out, but after posting this chapter I'm going to be taking a break until after Christmas as I'm house and dog sitting and don't have time to type and write things up. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**This Can't Be Happening**

It started off like just every other day for Mario Lopez. He had been woken up at some ungodly hour by his only daughter slamming the front door shut. From there since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep he had gotten up and headed to his office at work not wanting to sit at home wondering who his daughter Santana was fucking down.

So here he was sitting in his office at six am looking over the expense reports for each division of his empire.

"Connie!" he shouts at his assistant.

"Yes Mr. Lopez," Connie says peppy as always.

"If you happen to see my daughter at any time today please send her in." Mario says.

"Will do," Connie says skipping out.

The fashion empire Mario has built from the ground up some thirty years ago no longer was just designing clothes, but also included lingerie, wedding dresses (as he looked forward to his only daughter's wedding), shoes (for his wife), accessories, furniture and four magazines that include the new clothing lines, home decorating and celebrity gossip. It had taken some time, but for the last ten years his company called Lopez Designs Inc had been the top grossing company in the states and he was listed as number one of Forbes riches people. Even with all his success he still worked just as hard as when he was first starting.

Just outside of Mario's office Santana who is only here at six-thirty because Quinn had woken her up yelling about something being incomplete and Brett Pierce one of the company's best young lawyers literally crash into each other.

"I'm soo sorry," Brett says helping Santana up and collecting all his paper.

"You'd better by sorry," Santana spat glaring at the young man.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I sometimes don't watch where I'm going." Brett says a little a taken back by the abrasive nature of the young woman he knocked over.

Even though she seemed to be a bit of a bitch not that Brett liked to judge people before he meet them she is strikingly beautiful. It's not her long black wavy hair, her plump very kissable lips, toned legs or large rack that make her beautiful though it didn't hurt, it's her deep mocha eyes. He realized that he had been staring when she snorted and deepened her glare.

"Well if you're done oogling me, I do have somewhere to be." Santana says loving when men stare at her cause it just proves her hotness.

"Oh….um….sorry." Brett says blushing.

"Its fine, I know I'm sexy and irresistible." Santana says confidently.

"I bet you'd look amazing riding a unicorn." Brett blurts out before he can step himself.

Santana stares at him wondering what is wrong with this rather handsome man. She normally wasn't attracted to the All American type, but something about this man was different. He was rather tall at least a foot taller than her five foot four frame with long legs and she suspected a six pack under his dress shirt. He's muscular, but not too much just enough. He had a mop of blonde hair on his head that was nicely combed back. Blonde stubble made him look slightly older than she suspected her was, but it only made him look even more attractive.

"Santana, your dad wants to see you." Connie says before Santana can finish her musing.

"I'll be in in a minute." Santana harshly says turning to glare at Connie for interrupting her staring at the weird yet handsome man.

When she turned back around the man was gone.

"Damn it, I was enjoying him staring at me." Santana says to herself as she heads into her dad's office.

Mario is looking at a picture of his late wife when Santana walks in.

"You wanted to see me daddy." Santana says turning on the charm for her dad.

"Yes, I wanted to see how your work on falls new line?" Mario says looking up at his daughter.

"I have the team working on looks as we speak." Santana says making a mental note to get them doing that.

"Sweetie you should be working hard on the designs as well too." Mario says sighing.

"Daddy, I have other things I have to worry about." Santana whines.

"I know just make sure-" Mario is cut off by a squeal from his daughter who has her phone out.

"I have to go, they just opened a new club." Santana says running out of his office.

Mario closes his eyes, taking a very deep breath so he doesn't lose it. When he opens his eyes he looks over to his right where he has framed Santana's very first design that she drew when she was ten. Even though it was seventeen years ago and out dated now it showed how talented she is when she applies herself. Not that she ever applied herself to anything that didn't directly help her.

He blamed himself for her selfishness. When his wife died when Santana was twelve he had thrown himself even more into work. His wife had always taken care of Santana while he worked so when she died he had no idea of what to do. Raising a teenage daughter was foreign to him and he was lost on what to do. So he did what he did best, work.

At first Santana had stayed that sweet, innocent girl that she had been before her mother died, but then high school came around. She joined the cheerleading team and started caring more about how she looked and that she was popular than being herself. Most students and teachers had called her selfish for not giving a rats ass about anyone or thing else, but staying popular. Mario hadn't helped the situation by giving her whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it.

"I should have been a better father. You wouldn't have let her get this bad." he says looking at the picture of his wife. "She'd be able to take care of herself if you were still here."

"Mr. Lopez, you have an appointment with your personal lawyer right now, he's waiting." Connie buzzes in.

"Send him in," Mario says shaking  
his head.

"Mario, long time no see."

"It's good to see you Harry."

Mario stands up walking around his desk and hugging his old friend.

"As much as I would love to catch up we need to talk about your will." Harry says sitting down and pulling out a bunch of paper work.

He has dreaded having to do this. Santana's selfishness greatly concerned him when it came to running this company. Even though he knew that her faults where all his fault as when his wife died he did what he thought was best for the both of them. Giving Santana what she wanted just like he had always done seemed like a great idea at the time.

"Mario, I'm assuming that you're leaving everything to Santana." Harry says shuffling some papers around.

"Yes," Mario says a little hesitation in his voice.

"I know you're worried about Santana, but she's a smart girl. I'm sure that she'll get her act together before you hand the reins over to her." Harry says handing Mario the will that he wrote out. "Read it over and I'll be back tomorrow for you to sign it."

"Thanks Harry," Mario says getting up to walk him out.

Going back to his desk Mario picks up the will to read it over. As he reads it over it hits him that Santana will actually have to run the company one day. This worries him deeply as he knows that his daughter is woefully unprepared to run the company. He's really worried about what will happen to her when he dies at the rate that she spends money that she'll lose everything not long after he's gone. Sure he's leaving everything to her, but really wishes she would find a man to help take care of her when he no longer can.

"Maria, I wish you were here to talk some sense to her." Mario whispers.

**000000000000000000000**

Santana quickly walks through the office down to the sewing room looking for her best friend at work Quinn trying to get the blonde hair man out of her mind. Sure he was hot, but she had a strict policy of never sleeping with someone who works for her.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Quinn says looking up.

"Sorry my dad wanted to talk to me." Santana says.

"Its fine, but I was just wondering if you had finished your design the one that you wanted to wear out partying." Quinn says giving Santana the stop sleeping around look.

"Yes, here it is. Do you think you can have it ready by next week?" Santana asks.

"Sure, we're not doing much since you haven't given us the fall designs yet." Quinn hints.

"Oh quiet you, I've been busy." Santana says waving her hand off.

"Oh yeah, what are you busy with clubbing. That's not busy Santana. You're just lucky you work for your dad and he's not going to fire you." Quinn lectures her.

"Hey I got here at six thirty, shouldn't that count for something." Santana reasons.

Quinn just shakes her head wondering why she puts up with this woman. She wonders if there is any man in the world that can tame Santana's wild ways.

Just as Santana leaves out the back not wanting to actually have to work, Brett comes in.

"Hi Quinn," Brett happily says.

"Brett to what do I owe this pleasure?" Quinn asks smiling at the handsome young man.

"I just came down to get your expense reports and to see how the fall line is coming." Brett says smiling.

"Here's the expense reports, but we haven't gotten any designs for the fall line from the design team yet." Quinn quietly says not wanting to get Santana in trouble.

Brett nods knowing how frustrated Quinn and everyone gets because Santana the lead designer is Mario's daughter and they can't force her to do anything.

"I'll talk to Mario and don't worry I won't say you said anything." Brett says smiling.

Thanks Brett I owe you one." Quinn says.

"Just make me that unicorn cover and we'll be even." Brett says.

"You are one of a kind Brett Pierce." Quinn says to herself as Brett leaves.

Brett is bright red as he leaves feeling bad that he let his weirdness slip through again. He already knew that if he ever saw the pretty Latina again she'd probably make fun of him. It was really too bad because he really thought that she liked him.

"Hey Connie is he in there?" Brett asks stopping at the receptionist desk.

"Yes he is," Connie says batting her eyes at him.

"Don't let anyone come in, we're going to be going over the expense reports." Brett says walking to the door and knocking before opening it.

"Awe Brett, come sit." Mario says smiling at his favorite employee.


	2. Brett

**I'm back!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and all the favorites and followers. I'm super glad that you enjoyed the first part of the introduction to this story this is the second part. After this all bets are off the story really starts to kick into gear. **

**I'm going to try to update once every few days starting after January 14 as I think by then I should have multiple chapters typed up and ready to go, but until then it will have to when every I find time to type up what I already have written out. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Brett smiles at his boss as he takes a seat.

"So I take it you have all the expense reports along with productivity and you're going to tell me what contracts we're in violation of." Mario says glad he convinced the young lawyer that he should go over this instead of the accountants who always seemed to mess up.

"You know that I prefer to work on your charities and conservation projects instead of this corporate stuff." Brett sighs.

"I know, but you're my best lawyer." Mario says.

Brett sighs again knowing that his boss is right, but sometimes he wishes that he could just focus on the environment. Though all the success he was having certainly had shut up everyone back home who had doubted him. The only ones that didn't was his family and when he finally did become a lawyer his dad would often call him as the family needed help with getting out of trouble. His family's business would often get various members in trouble.

All throughout his time in high school he had been labeled as stupid and a fruit cake. The only thing that saved him from being bullied more than name calling occasional was that he was so good at football and basketball which made him very popular. Unlike all the other popular students though he actually stuck up for any of his classmates that were picked on.

Even though Brett was labeled as stupid and often written off during high school, it didn't mean he wasn't smart. He just found high school classes boring and no one ever knew what he was talking about when he mentioned Disney movie quotes or dance moves.

The only reason he had even gotten into a good college was because of his dancing. His grades had been so so, but his dancing had gotten him a full ride to NYU and from there he had found his love of law. It challenged him and yet still held his interest in a way only dance had ever done. Once he had found his love for law he also found that he could put it to good use in helping the environment and animals two things he loved almost more than dancing also his family, but that was more out of loyalty than anything else.

After graduating from NYU in three years with a 4.0 to his parents shock and delight along with everyone else. He had applied to several law schools including Yale which had started out as just a joke until he actually got in. it had shocked him so much that he passed out only to be woken up by his roommate. Four years at Yale law later he graduated top of his class with offers from many of the top firms in Boston and New York.

Brett had his heart set on working for either environment or animal's rights of some kind. The only problem was that he had loans from law school to pay off and all the rights works he wants to do doesn't pay enough. He had tentatively taken a job at Lopez Design Inc telling himself that it would only be until she paid off his loans. That had been four years ago and he was still working for Lopez Design Inc.

Mario had seen the potential of the young lawyer and how much he loves the environment and animals. Much to Brett's surprise Mario had put him in charge of all his charity works and foundations. He hadn't even known that Lopez Design Inc did so much philanthropy work, but did love that he was in charge of them. It had taken less than six months for him to become the top lawyer.

"Brett I know that you dislike corporate law, but that's what gives you the chance to work with charities and the foundations so much." Mario reminds him.

"I know sir it's just sometimes I wish I could focus all my energy on the foundations, but since I can't I'll just have to be content with the fact that me doing my job is indeed helping the environment." Brett says smiling at his boss as he hands him the settlement papers.

"You should know that I only trust you with all the business stuff." Mario says looking over the papers.

"Really?" Brett says a little surprised.

"Brett, you are one of the best lawyers I've ever met and if I were ever to get arrested I'd call you to get me out." Mario says.

"I'm honored," Brett whispers blushing a little as he already does that for his own family.

"Good now that I've told you how screwed we'd be if you ever decided to leave can you please explain to me what the fuck I'm going to be signing." Mario says glaring at the paper.

Brett frowns as he tries to remember why that glare looks so familiar to him.

"Well as you remember a few months ago you decided to fire one of the designers for hitting on your daughter." Brett says pausing as he knew that Mario often liked to vent in the middle of his explanations.

"Fucking prick shouldn't have slept with my baby girl and then brag about it." Mario growls tarring the piece of paper in his hand in half.

"And while I totally agree with you about firing him the law does not. Instead of going to court and possibly having to pay out millions we decided to settle out of court. I've talked them down to one point two million all you have to do is sign and he will be out of your hair forever." Brett says pointing to the important passages that he knew Mario would want to read.

"Does it have a non-discloser agreement as well?" Mario asks as he reads the payment section.

"Yes, he can't talk about designs, your daughter or getting paid out this settlement." Brett reassures him.

"Good, good, this is all great." Mario says smiling up at the young man. "And to think you hate doing this stuff." he says laughing.

"Oh quiet you." Brett chuckles slightly blushing.

"So you have the expense reports and productivity reports from each department." Mario says.

"Yes, but I think we need to talk about the design department." Brett says.

"What's wrong with the design department?" Mario asks trying to flip out on the young lawyer.

"They're in breach of at least three contracts that I've found thus far and they're the only ones who didn't send an expense report." Brett is cut off by Mario.

"What contracts are they in breach of?" Mario asks frowning as he was sure that he had caught all the contract breaches and fixed them.

As Brett starts to explain the contract breach all Mario can think is that with Brett running his company when he finally steps down that it won't crash and burn. Brett knows that inward working of everything in the company.

"That's good that you've taken care of the problems." Mario says deciding that he's going to prod into Brett's life to see if his plan that he's still forming will work. "So Brett a young man like yourself must be beating the women off of you."

"Um...not really, I mean sure when I go to clubs women are always hitting on me, but I work so much that I don't have to go out and party." Brett says wondering why his boss cared.

"So no girlfriend?" Mario asks trying not to smile.

"Nope," Brett says.

Mario smiles to himself thinking that if he plays this right that he might just be able to leave the company in good hands and have someone take good care of his little girl.

"That's too bad, anyone that you've currently crushing on?" Mario asks wanting to cover all his bases.

"Well there's this one woman I ran into earlier, but I'm pretty sure that I don't stand a chance as I said something stupid so no not really." Brett explains half wondering why he is telling his boss all this.

"Hey son don't worry I'm sure a fine looking young man like you would have no problem finding a lovely girl. In fact I have a proposition for you." Mario says smiling.

Brett has a weird feeling that he'll regret later.

"What is it?" Brett asks.

"As you know I have only one daughter who just turned twenty-seven a month ago and lately I've been worried about what will happen to her and this company when I'm gone. I think you might be my answer." Mario says smiling.

"Still haven't answered my question." Brett says.

"Well I was thinking that you should marry my daughter as I know you'll take care of her and the company." Mario says smiling at his wonderful idea. "But before you turn me down here's a picture of her and you wouldn't have to agree on anything right away, but at least come to dinner." he rambles.

"She's very beautiful, I would love to get a chance to know her." Brett says smiling.

The only thing running through his mind is that's the hot chick from earlier.

"So you'll come over tonight for dinner?" Mario asks wanting this union completed as quickly as possible.

"I guess I can make that work." Brett says.

Mario tackles Brett into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret this." Mario says walking Brett to the door. "Dinner's normally around seven so come around six."

"Okay see you then." Brett smiles waving at his boss.

Most normal people would freak out at the fact that their boss was trying to set them up with their daughter, but not Brett. To him this is an opportunity to not only get to know a very beautiful woman, but also help many find homes with loving people for the animals at the shelter he works at.

"Connie call Santana and tell her I want to speak to her now." Mario yells, happy that Brett is at least considering his proposal.

He thinks that maybe he should offer Brett a higher position right away to show him he's serious. Yeah that's what he'll do.

An hour later Santana comes storming in, in one of her clubbing clothes, a sinfully short black dress that barely covered her boobs.

"Please tell me you're not working in that." Mario says when he looks up to see his daughter.

"No daddy, I'm getting ready to head to Sugar's before we go clubbing." Santana  
sweetly says.

"You can't go clubbing tonight." Mario says.

"Daddy," Santana whines pouting at him.

"Sweetie, I have a young man coming over for dinner so I need you home tonight." Mario says sternly so she'll know he's not joking.

"Fine, but you owe me." Santana grumbles having no actual plans of going home, but she knew better than to tell her dad.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you at six." Mario shouts after his daughter as she walks out.

Slumping back in his chair he groans hoping that maybe Brett will be able to tame his wild daughter.

"Sir you know she's not going to like this." Connie says coming in with his lunch.

"I know, but she's already "done" with work and I doubt she worked for more than two hours." Mario says shaking his head.

"Then leave the business to Brett, I'm sure he'd be willing to run it for her." Connie says.

"He is a good man isn't he." Mario says motioning for Connie to sit down.

"He really is and if I wasn't already married then I'd totally be all over him." Connie says and Mario chuckles.

"Thanks Connie you always know how to get me out of my funk." Mario says.

"Just doing my job sir plus you've always been nice to me so I thought I'd just return the favor." Connie says before going back out.

**0000000000000000**

"Hells no, I ain't going to no dam dinner with my dad and some stuck up guy he thinks will be prefect for me." Santana slurs as she and Sugar somehow make it into the club.

"I know girl that's wack." Sugar agrees as they stumble up to the bar.

"God Sugar what should we have? I can't remember what we were pregaming with." Santana says dropping on the bar and winking at the bartender.

"Hey Finny boy can we get a...vodka on the rocks." Sugar says after several moments of deep thought.

"So we had vodka?" Santana slurs.

"I think so, but I can't be sure." Sugar says turning around with Santana as they survey the club.

"Any hot single guys worth our time?" Santana asks as her eyes land on a shorter man with short light brown who is rather muscular.

"Not yet have you?" Sugar asks smirking.

"I think so, no need to wait for me." Santana says smirking as she sways over to the young man.

Santana runs her hand up his arm and across his shoulders.

"Hi big boy," Santana sweetly says.

"Well hello pretty lady." the young man says.

"I was hoping that you'd want to dance." Santana suggests grabbing his hand.

"I'm Tony by the way." Tony says as Santana starts grinding down on him.

"Santana," she breaths in his ear wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So Santana what do you do?" Tony asks as the song changes to a slower one and he pulls Santana into him.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Santana slurs getting pretty horny.


	3. It's Not Always Black and White

**Wow, I'm amazing by all the interest in this story thus far. This is the start of the comedy/drama of this story. I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to your wonderful reviews.**

"Brett, I'm so sorry that she hasn't shown up." Mario says.

"It's okay Mario, I get that she doesn't want to spend time with some guy that her father is trying to set her up with" Brett says yawning.

"No it's not, even if you don't end up getting married or dating I still wanted her to meet you as when she takes over the company she'll need your help." Mario says looking out the window willing his daughter to come home.

"Sir, you know that I'll do whatever I can to help her when the time comes so long as I still work here, but you can't force this on us." Brett reminds him.

"I know, but I just want someone sweet and kind like you to take care of my daughter." Mario whispers.

Brett sighs closing his eyes knowing that now that Mario has his heart set on them being together that it will be really hard to change his mind.

"It's getting really late you should probably go home." Mario says looking at the clock to see that it's one in the morning.

"Mario, I won't leave until she gets home." Brett says knowing that she'd probably bring a man home to piss off her father and he didn't want anyone hurt.

"You don't have to." Mario says secretly smiling at how considerate Brett is.

"Don't argue I want to." Brett says just before the door is thrown open.

Santana stumbles in giggling quite loudly while still trying to keep quiet. She was failing miserable and she dragged Tony in the house with her. Neither one of them notice the two men who are now standing in the living room.

"Santana," Mario says glaring at the young man his daughter had brought back.

"Daddy?" Santana slurs stumbling forward almost tripping over her feet only to be caught by Brett.

Santana shoves herself off of Brett groaning a soft thank you at him. She tries to focus on the rather handsome man that stopped her from falling on her face. The only problem is that she can't tell who he is. Her vision is blurry though she can vaguely remember the man from somewhere at work she thinks, but just can't place him.

"We'll just be heading up to my room." Santana slurs, heading towards the stairs.

"Um…..hi," Tony says smiling at the two men.

"I don't like him." Brett whispers as Tony trails behind Santana.

"Really?" Mario asks shocked as Brett likes everyone.

"He's not even the slightest drunk and she's wasted." Brett points not knowing what this jealous feeling is.

"Santana come down here I need to talk to you." Mario says motioning for her to follow him into the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm horny." Santana says starting to get a little more sober just by being near her father.

"That boy is going to leave and you are going to bed." Mario orders expecting her to fight him.

"Whatever," Santana says heading up the backstairs.

She's still horny, but hates bringing men to her apartment in case they turn out to be crazy or stalkers.

"That girl is going to put me in an early grave." Mario whispers to himself walking back into the entryway.

While this is happening Brett is glaring at the man standing awkwardly. For some reason Brett really hates this man and it confuses him.

"You should leave," Brett calmly says.

"Like I'm going to listen to you." Tony huffs glaring at the model like man in front of him.

"Either you can leave on your own or I'm going to pick you up and throw you out either way your gone." Brett growls.

"Jealous pretty boy that I can get into her pants-"

Before Toney can finish his sentence Brett has him by the neck slamming him into the door.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Brett growls. "She's a very lovely woman and doesn't deserve to be spoken about like that." he growls throwing Tony out literally.

Mario walks in just in time to see Brett throw the boy out. He tightly smiles at Brett when he turns around closing the door the behind him.

"Thank you for everything Brett," Mario softly says.

"No problem sir, now I think I should go." Brett says grabbing his coat.

"Brett I would feel much better if you stayed as you did have five beers and I would hate for you to get pulled over." Mario says smiling at Brett thinking this guy is really prefect.

"Sir, I don't want to impose." Brett softly says putting his coat on.

"It won't be imposing, you can have to guest room down here. It's already all made up and everything." Mario reasons not wanting this chance to set up his daughter to fade away.

"Okay,"

Mario leads Brett to the guest room before saying good night.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Brett says stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed.

**00000000000000**

"Sweetie get up and meet me in the kitchen." Mario says over the loud speaker.

Santana groans flipping over to see it's fucking eight in the morning and her head is pounding. Feeling over on the nightstand she finds the Tylenol she always leaves out and swallows two before getting up.

"It should be a crime to wake up this early." Santana grumbles swinging her legs over and sitting up. "God my head hurts, I hope my dad doesn't want to fucking father daughter lunch again."

Slowly getting up she walks into her closet and grabs a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. These are her favorite clothes to wear when she's home either at her dads or her apartment.

"I really should just ignore him and wait till he comes up to drag me out, but then again last time he had to do that she got out off for two months." she says to herself as she takes the front stories down to prolong seeing her dad.

She had just reached the bottom of the stairs when she smacked straight into something solid.

"Sorry again," Brett says holding his hand out for her.

"Again?" Santana asks looking up only to stare at him.

Santana can't help, but gawk at the very handsome shirtless man standing, holding his hand out for her, in her dad's entry way.

"I guess we just keep running into each other literally." Brett chuckles as he helps Santana up.

"So what are you stalking me?" Santana snarls despite the fact her eyes haven't left Brett's abs.

"No, your dad didn't want me driving home last night." Brett says seriously.

"Whatever pretty boy just try not to run into me again." Santana says glaring at him.

"My names Brett,"

All Santana wants to do is jump him right here, right now, but her pride won't let her as she gets a feeling that it's something her dad would want.

Brett stares down at Santana wondering why this beautiful woman seems to hate him so much. He can tell that she likes him by the way she looks at him yet every time she's talked to him she says things that make him think she dislikes him.

"Normally one would say their name back." Brett says causing Santana to look away from his abs.

"Like you don't already know." Santana says swaying her hips as she walks towards the kitchen.

"I know Santana," Brett whispers just loud enough for Santana to hear.

Santana would never admit it to anyone, but her knees went weak when Brett said her name.

"Dad, you wanted to see me." Santana says walking into the kitchen.

"Sweetie are you okay? You look a little flush." Mario says looking up from his bowl of cereal.

"I'm fine dad," Santana groans as she grabs a cup of coffee.

"Not hung over?" Mario asks shaking his head.

"Shut up," Santana giggles into her coffee.

"There's my cute little girl." Mario softly says.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Santana asks.

She really just wants to go back to sleep so the sooner she finds out what he wants the better.

"This behavior of yours has to stop." Mario says getting serious.

Santana rolls her eyes thinking this is a complete waste of time. All that's going to happen is that he's going to tell her to behave and she's going to say you worked to much and he'll let her do what she wants, she thinks.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you know that all this blowing off work for clubbing would not be tolerated anywhere else. Frankly I'm getting tired of having to explain to your design team when you decide that you don't care." Mario pauses and sets Santana with a you better listen to me glare. "So I've decided that everything's going to change and if you don't you'll regret it."

"Dad, I promise to be at work more, but you can't expect me not to go clubbing. I'm only twenty-seven." Santana whines thinking he'll drop it.

"You don't get it sweetie, yesterday Harry stopped by with my will and it got me thinking of what you'll do when I die." Mario softly says giving Santana a soft look.

"Nothing will ever happen to you." Santana softly cries wrapping her arms around him.

"Sweetie one day I won't be here to take care of you or our company. I want to make sure that you're taken care of and don't lose the company." Mario says softly still hugging his daughter.

Santana pulls back quickly and glares at him getting the feeling that something she's not going to like is about to go down.

"Daddy I can take care of myself." Santana says starting to set up her defence.

"No, for once you're going to listen to me." Mario glares at his daughter daring her to interrupt him. "I've decided that you should marry Brett."

For about twenty seconds you could hear a pin drop. Mario waited for the explosion he knew was going to happen while Santana tries to figure out wither he's joking or not. After staring at her dad for ten seconds she figures out that he's not joking and starts flipping the fuck out.

"THIS IS NOT THE FUCKING DARK AGES!" Santana shouts at her dad jumping up.

"Santana, lower your voice he's just down the hall and it's rude." Mario harshly whispers.

"I will not so long as he's got you fucking believing that I need to marry him." Santana growls now really pissed not only at her dad, but also at Brett.

"Just so you know he's not the one to come up with the idea and he doesn't even really agree with the idea anyway." Mario defends Brett not wanting his daughter to villainies him.

"So you want me to marry him?" Santana asks frowning.

She really can't believe that her dad wants her to marry the very handsome yet weird Brett Pierce. After hearing him say her name she suddenly remembered him completely.

"Yes-"

"I can't he's weird dad. Sure everyone thinks he's really nice and good at his job, but he's just really weird. He fucking talks to animals like their human and do human things. He's always saying weird things then running off before you can process what he says and on top of all that he allows homeless people to stay at his apartment." Santana complains.

"Listen up cause I'm going to only say this once. You are going to either get to know Brett and give him a chance or I'm going to cut you off." Mario growls.

"So I don't have to marry him?" Santana asks looking very happy at this new information.

"If he asks you, you will say yes, but until then get to know him." Mario says as Santana glares at him. "Which means you start today."

Santana groans, glaring at her dad before turning and stomping upstairs.

**000000000000000000**

Brett gulps as they walk through the mall. They had only been hanging out for thirty minutes and he could already tell Santana didn't like him still.

"Will you fucking hurry up!" Santana growls.

"Sorry I get distracted when walking through malls." Brett calmly says.

"Whatever, I need to get a new dress and shoes so you can hold my bags." Santana says thinking maybe it won't be so bad if he holds her bags so she can shop more.

"Only if we stop in the pet store I need to get some dog and cat food for the animal shelter." Brett says trailing after Santana.

"Sure, but only if you buy me a purse." Santana bargains.

"Are you always so selfish?" Brett asks.

He normally would never ask something like that of a woman he liked or frankly anyone, but Santana has just been so rude and selfish that he couldn't help himself. He felt a little bad when hurt flashes across her face, but that's quickly replaced with a glare.

"I'm the only one looking out for me pretty boy." Santana sneers.

"That's not true, your dad cares and so do I." Brett calmly says hoping she believes him.

"Yeah right like you actually give two fucks about me." Santana scoffs shaking her head and walks down towards Michael Kors store.

She's trying to ignore the voice in her head that says he's just like every other man she's been with. Looking back she thinks that he wouldn't hurt her, but she's never met any man who doesn't like to hurt her in some way.

"Well I do," Brett whispers following her.

Two hours later and ten bags they make their way into a fancy restaurant. Santana glares at Brett when he pulls out her chair for her. He's been annoying her with how sweet he's been to her thus far. No man is ever this nice without wanting something in return. Also the fact that he kept getting himself lost and she has to go find him. Then there's also his just weirdness that's driving her crazy.

"So the dog's steak isn't actually made of dog is it?" Brett asks as he goes over the menu.

Santana stares at him mortified.

"Um no it's named after our chief." the waiter says.

"Okay, I'll have that then." Brett says handing him his menu.

"And for you miss,"

"Salad," Santana says still in shock.

After the waiter leaves things get much worse in Santana's eyes. She tried to make conversation with him, but what she heard scared her.

"So what do you do for my dad?" Santana asks thinking this is pretty safe question to ask.

"I handle all the legal stuff from employee contracts to people suing the company. Though I enjoy working on environmental and foundation work a lot more. Your dad lets me run all the legal stuff for all the charities and foundations he's involved with." Brett happily says taking a sip of the beer he had ordered.

"Oh," is all Santana says taking a sip of her vodka.

"Yeah I know it's often confusing to keep all the legal terms and stuff straight when I'm not working on it." Brett tries to clarify why he didn't try to impress her with all his legal knowledge.

It wasn't like he didn't know how to do his job or knew legal terms it's just once he leaves work it all leaves his head. It also doesn't help that Santana's really hot.

"I'm sure," Santana says skeptically.

"You sound like Lord Tubbington when I try to tell him being in a gang will shorten his life." Brett says seriously.

"Who's Lord Tubbington?" Santana asks frowning as she tries to think what he's talking about.

"My cat," Brett says smiling.

Santana frowns, but doesn't say anything. She really just wants to ask him if he's high or something, but holds her tongue as she doesn't want to get cut off.

"Do you like working for your dad?" Brett asks breaking the momentarily silence.

He can tell that she's frustrated with him so he thought that maybe talking about herself will help.

"Yeah I guess, I mean I get to do what I want-"

Santana is cut off by Brett jumping up and telling her that to wait for a minute. Her eyes go wide when she sees him run outside stop and give a homeless guy some money before running over to grab a street dog.

"Unbelievable," Santana groans when their food comes and Brett is sitting outside with the dog.

Forty minutes later a van comes and takes the dog from Brett and he comes back in.

"Finally did you really have to wait out there for that long, or heck did you really have to go out their period." Santana growls.

"Of course I did, I couldn't let that poor dog suffer." Brett says before accidently adding. "I would have done the same for a duck or a unicorn."

Santana finally loses it, "Are you seriously that stupid."

Brett goes from all happy to frowning.

"You know what I'm done. I've tried to be nice, but you're just mean and I don't need it anymore. And I'm not stupid." Brett says walking out.


	4. Sorry

**Hello everyone thanks for the wonderful reviews and isn't Santana such a bitch for calling him stupid. I really enjoyed reading the novel written by TooLazyToLogin who I agree with that Mario treats Santana like a child as he wasn't around much when she was little in his mind she still is don't worry though things will be changing for the better in their relationship later on down the road. All your reviews are welcome and as always very entertaining to read. **

**So I'm going to try and update every week either Tuesday night or Wednesday. **

"Dad do I have to go to work tomorrow?" Santana shouts coming back home after Brett left her at the restaurant.

"Yes, we have a deadline to meet with the fall line so it's all hands on deck." Mario says as Santana walks towards him.

"But it's Sunday." Santana whines.

"I am aware, but it need to get done. You will arrive at eight in the morning or you'll be out on your ass." Mario warns.

Santana grumbles something before stomping out. She really hated that her dad held such power, but wasn't about to push her luck. Her hope is that if she behaves for a while he'll forget about the whole forcing her to marry Brett.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Santana says deciding to go see what's up with Quinn as she hasn't been answering any of her texts since she left the restaurant.

It didn't take her long to drive over to Quinn's only to find that she's not home.

"Well fuck," Santana says to herself.

**000000000000000000**

Santana arrived to work an hour early as she had gone to bed extra early since she couldn't get ahold of any of her friends including Sugar who had her phone practically glued to her hand.

"Hey Connie," Santana says waving as she walks over.

"He's not in yet." Connie says thinking that Santana wants to talk to him.

"Oh I figured that, I was just wondering if you had gotten my designs from design school mailed to you yet?" Santana asks.

"No, but when they do I'll send them down to you." Connie says.

"Thanks," Santana says flashing her a smile.

Walking down towards the design center she's shocked that none of her "friends" say hi to her like normal.

She walks pass Tina from sewing and design, "Hey Tina," she says, but gets nothing back. The first one she just writes off as Tina being busy, but when she passes Mike, Blaine and Artie and they don't say anything she knows something is wrong. Mike and Blaine also say hi to her and she knows that they saw her as they were looking right at her.

"What's up their butts." Santana says to herself heading to the gossip magazine area knowing that Mercedes who's in charge also knows all the work place gossip.

"I think we need a new lead piece." Mercedes says to some nobody intern when Santana walks in.

"Hey Mercedes, is there any good gossip?" Santana asks smiling at her.

Nothing she got absolutely nothing back. Mercedes looks away from her and goes back to talking to the intern.

"You want to know what I don't fucking need to talk to you either." Santana says turning on her heels at leaves.

Grumbling the whole way to the design center she plops herself in the first chair she finds.

"George! Get me coffee!" Santana shouts at her assistant.

For the first time since she hired him she got no witty retort back. In fact she couldn't even see him or frankly anyone else from her department.

"Well fuck, I thought they were supposed to be here by now. I don't have the time to design all fourteen looks by myself." Santana grumbles starting to wonder what the fuck is with everyone today. "Hopefully Quinn will tell me. She's just as much of a bitch as me that she's bond to be having the same issues as me." she says aloud hoping no one is here to hear her talk to herself.

Walking to the sewing room she takes notice that everyone she passes stops talking and turns away from her.

"Quinn, please tell me you know what the fuck is going on-" Santana trails off when she sees that her whole design team is here with designs.

Quinn looks up from her cutting, glares at Santana before going back to her cutting.

"Really!" Santana shouts as everyone ignores her.

Throwing her arms into the air she glares around before deciding she doesn't need this shit and leaves. On the way to the elevator she literally runs into Kurt.

"Kurt watch where you're going." Santana growls picking herself up.

"Um….." Kurt accidently says.

"Oh god not you too Kurt." Santana says rubbing her temple thinking out of all of them she could intimated Kurt the easiest to tell her what the fuck is going on.

Kurt just looks at Santana with a terrified look on his face.

"Listen Pretty Pony I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I get the feeling that you know so you're going to spill now." Santana growls shoving him into the wall.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you." Kurt squeaks out deciding that frankly she's scarier than Quinn and Mercedes.

"Why the fuck aren't you and everyone else I assume supposed to talk to me anyway?" Santana asks still holding Kurt up against the wall.

"I'd rather not say." Kurt hesitantly says.

"I'd rather you did." Santana growls.

Santana was now very curious as to why no one was talking to her. She honestly couldn't figure out why no matter how much she racked her brain.

"Um…well honestly Quinn and Mercedes told us to after what you said to Brett yesterday." Kurt softly says curling even more into the wall.

"What did I say?" Santana asks herself mostly knitting her eyebrows together in thought.

"You called him stupid and where just plain mean to him even though he was nothing, but sweet to you." Kurt explains.

Realization dawns on her face as she remembers. While she may feel slightly bad for hurting his feelings she just couldn't get over the fact that her dad wanted her to marry him.

"I don't want to marry him." Santana mumbles letting Kurt down and looking down at her shoes.

"I don't care what you wanted, it was cruel to call him stupid and you should apologize." Kurt says growing a small backbone.

Before she can answer the intercom turns on.

"Santana get your ass in my office now!"

Santana gulps, looking over at Kurt who also looks terrified before she starts a very slow walk towards her dad's office. Well he sounds beyond pissed about something she thinks. Connie nods for her to go in and gives her a tight lipped smile.

"Daddy," Santana timidly says.

"Sit!"

Santana has never heard her dad talk to her like that or more like shout. Sure she's heard him shout at employees like this, but never her. She opened her mouth, but he stopped her.

"I don't want to hear a peep out of you unless it's to say yes sir and I will, get it." Mario harshly says.

"Yes sir," Santana quietly says her dad starting to scare her.

"I can't believe you. I thought that even though you didn't like having to spend time with Brett you'd at least give him a chance and be nice, but no that's apparently too much to ask." Mario pauses to catch his breath. "That young man is the best lawyer we have and for the first time in four years he called in sick. At first I thought nothing of it until I heard whispers of you doing something to him." he pauses to see if Santana will say anything.

Santana looks down at her hands feeling really bad for making him feel so bad after all he had been nice to her and he was really hot.

"You know what I don't care what you did to him, you're going to go apologize to him." Mario orders.

"But-"

"No buts young lady either go apologize and get him to marry you or I'm going to cut you off completely." Mario shouts grabbing her purse.

"Dad," Santana starts, but trails off as she watches her dad take out all her credit cards and start cutting them up.

"Now get out!" Mario shouts throwing the cut up pieces of credit cards at his daughter.

Santana scampers out wide eyed as she's never seen her father so mad.

"You know it really was mean to call Brett stupid." Connie says causing Santana to jump.

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Santana softly says starting to feel really bad about what he did.

"Well you did. That young bright man is anything, but stupid." Connie says, giving her a stern look.

"My dad wants me to marry him, but I don't want him to. It's not like I don't like him, I just don't know him and I don't like being forced to do things." Santana grumbles not looking at Connie.

"You still should go apologize and tell him that. He's a good guy and if you really don't want to marry him I'm sure he'd be willing to help you with your dad." Connie says.

Santana just nods walking off deep in thought. She does owe him an apology for her behavior and maybe he'd be willing to help her with her dad. If nothing else she really doesn't want to be cut off. It's strange to her that she's getting a feeling that she needs to apologize to Brett. She's never had that feeling before as doing something for someone else is foreign to her.

"Okay Santana you can do this, fuck where's his apartment?" Santana says to herself.

She shoots a text off to her dad hoping that he'll know where Brett lives as she suspects that no one else would tell her anyway. Walking through the parking garage she smiles when she reaches her black Lexus and it's not been egged or keyed. This often happens to her as she tends to sleep with men who have girlfriends.

"Well baby let's go apologize to Brett." Santana says to her car.

Looking down at her phone she notices that her dad has sent her Brett's address.

**00000000000000000000**

"Why'd she call me stupid Lord Tubbington?" Brett asks looking at Lord Tubbington who is asleep in his bed.

Brett's terrified that everyone will start to see him as stupid just like in high school. He had known that Santana was mean and selfish, but had never thought that she would call him that.

"She may be hot Lord Tubbington, but I think you were right about her not liking me back. I guess I should tell Mario that I can't date her. Why'd I let him talk me into that anyway." he says pouting.

He was about to go make himself a late breakfast when the doorbell rang. Lord Tubbington gets up and heads deeper in the apartment which confuses Brett as he never leaves his bed just for the doorbell. Opening the door he frowns when he sees Santana standing there.

"Um….hi," Santana softly says.

"What are you doing here?" Brett says frowning.

"Can I come in?" Santana asks.

"I don't think that that's a good idea." Brett says trying not to get upset that she just showed up.

"Please," Santana begs and she looks so pitiful that Brett feels like he can't say no.

"Okay," Brett says opening the door more so she can come in.

Santana shuffles in and waits for him to lead her in. Looking around quickly she mental notes that thus far it's decorated in such a way that it fits his personality. There's a mix match of masculine and unicorn slash duck theme things and yet it still looks amazing.

"You can sit down." Brett says a little harshly.

"Oh, I like how you've decorated the place." Santana says thinking that complementing him might help this whole thing go more smoothly.

"Thanks Lord Tubbington and my young sister helped me." Brett says noting how nervous she looks.

"Lord Tubbington's your cat right?" Santana asks trying to remember.

"Yeah he doesn't like you." Brett says hoping that she catches on.

"I figured, everyone right now is upset with me." Santana softly says.

Brett doesn't say anything, he just stares at her. He doesn't think that anything she says will change his mind about her, but he never says never.

"I know saying sorry won't change what I said and how I acted towards you." Santana says after Brett is silent for a good two minutes.

"You're right," Brett breaths.

"I would still like to say sorry."

Santana hopes that he'll give her another chance cause frankly the more times she's seen him the more she likes him.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it and if that's all you've got to say then you can leave." Brett says getting up.

"Wait, please Brett, I'm trying to tell you how sorry I am for calling you stupid. I was upset with my dad for forcing me to spend time with you and took it out on you wrongly. I like you and would love to get to know you if you still want to." Santana pleas.

"What your dad is forcing on you is wrong. I only agreed to hang out with you, but I never agreed to marry you. I think we could totally start over if you wanted to." Brett offers feeling like maybe he had judged her wrongly too.

"I'd really like that." Santana softly says looking up from her hands.

"Good," Brett turns to the side before turning back to face Santana. "Hi my name is Brett Pierce." he says holding out his hand.

"Hi Brett, I'm Santana Lopez."

**00000000000000000**

"Um…..Brett I'm not sure this is a good idea." Santana says as Brett leads her into the packed club.

"Sure it is, I'm here with you." Brett softly says.

Brett holds Santana tightly to him as they make their way to the bar. He knows that Santana clubs a lot and probably is always getting hit on so he wants to make sure that she knows she's safe, with him. A few guys have made moves towards Santana, but one look from Brett and they back off. He knew this would happen, but he just really wanted to go dancing with the Latina plus they would have to go through this at some time if they continued to do whatever they were starting.

"We'll have a vodka on the rocks and a rumn' coke." Brett tells the bartender.

"You know my drink." Santana says really no man she's ever spent time with has ever learned her drink.

"Of course I do," Brett says looking down at her.

Santana has never felt so safe and whole in anyone else's arms as she does with Brett's arms around her. Normally she'd be trolling for the least gross and forward guy in the club to bring home to satisfy her needs, but with Brett she doesn't feel any of her normal feelings. She wants to spend all her time getting to know this sweet young man who's seemed to make her care about someone other than herself. At least she hopes.

"Come on San, I haven't had a really good dance partner in ages." Brett says making her drop her drink as he drags her out on the dance floor.

"Brett," Santana half protests as he leads them to the center of the floor.

"I've always wanted to dance with you." Brett shouts over the music.

They both smile shyly as Brett pulls her into his body, holding her waist with his massive hands as Santana wraps her arms around his neck. At first their dancing is slow and almost ridged until Santana finally loosens up.

Smirking to herself, Santana grinds down Brett's solid body gasping when she feels his abs. she could totally get use to this.

Brett's trying very hard to not get hard, but is failing the more Santana grinds into him. All he can do is grind back while running his hands all over her.

"You're super sexy," Brett whispers in her ear.

"So hot…..so muscular." Santana gasps barely able to think as Brett's hands travel down her stomach her arousal becoming hardly bearable.

The music changes thankfully to a slow song and Brett pulls Santana smugly into his body. She wraps her arms around his neck again staring up at him. He gently places his hands on her waist lifting her up on his feet so she doesn't have to strain to reach his neck.

"Tell me something about yourself." Santana says wanting to know more about this very sweet man.

"I went to college on a dance on occasion now." Brett whispers using all his strength to not kiss her.

"Wow, that's impressive," Santana says into his chest.

"Come on, let's go get another drink." Brett says glaring at some guy who is staring at Santana's ass.

"That's Jeff I think, I…well he's been obsessed with me for weeks now." Santana says with a shiver, shuffling even more into Brett.

"If any men ever give you a hard time call me, no matter what time it is." Brett says leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"You don't have-"

"No matter what happens between us I always will want you to be safe and happy. No man has the right to scare a woman like that." Brett says pulling Santana to the bar.

So much emotion overwhelms Santana and she downs two drinks and five shouts in ten minutes. Brett's still nursing his first beer when she decides that she wants to see some of these dance moves he supposedly has.

"You dance now," Santana orders pulling Brett away from the bar.

"Bossy aren't you." Brett chuckles to himself.

Brett shows off his break dancing skills along with some hip hop and showed his version of twerking. After that Santana threw herself into his arms literally growling at some girls who tried to approach them.

"Okay San, I think it's time for us to go." Brett says hoisting her up as she wraps her legs around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"No home," Santana slurs.

"Shh San, we're going back to my place." Brett whispers carrying her out and hailing a cab.

He somehow gets them in with Santana still clinging onto him.

"Where to?" the cabby asks.

"1717 55th street," Brett says rubbing Santana's back as she starts to cry.

"I was so mean to you when all you've ever done is protect me." Santana sobs into Brett's chest.

"Shh, baby, it's okay I've forgiven you." Brett calmly says.

"But you stopped that guy from suing me." Santana slurs.

"And I'd do it again if I had to." Brett softly says rubbing her back still as she slips into sleep.

The cab stops and Brett with Santana still wrapped around him gives the cabby a twenty thanking him.

Once Brett has them inside he gently places her in his bed, removing her shoes before tucking her in. He went around to lock up and give Lord Tubbington some food.

"She's really sweet LT after you get passed all the walls she has up." Brett says patting the cat's head.

After making sure Lord Tubbington will have enough food for the night he heads up to his room. Standing in the doorway he tries to decide wither to join the gorgeous Latina in his bed or be a gentleman and take the guest room.

"Brett," Santana feels around for his solid body.

This makes up his mind for him as he slides into bed with her. She curls into him, sighing happily.

"Goodnight Santana," Brett whispers kissing the top of her head.

With her all curled up into him, he can't help, but think it would be nice to always go to sleep like this. He can only imagine what it will be like to wake up with her in his arms. With that thought he falls asleep.


	5. Office Party

**Hello all it's Wednesday and as promised I have a new chapter for you all. Thanks for all wonderfully funny reviews last chapter I love reading what you all think of the story thus far and love to hear what you would like to see in future chapters. **

**From this point on in the story things will start to pick up. There will be some time jumps nothing too big yet just a month or two here and there. I have outlines twenty-two chapters and plan to write somewhere around twenty-five, but as always if you have any ideas I'm always open to adding them in. **

**For those of you who like my game show pieces I have a new one I'm currently working on and hopefully will have out soon. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**

"Hey San," Brett cheerfully says hopping on her desk.

"What do you want?" Santana asks looking up at the young lawyer from her design.

"Do I have to want something every time I come to say hi to you?" Brett asks frowning a little.

"No, but normally you don't sit on my desk unless you want something." Santana says smiling at the cute pout on his face.

"Well I figured since we've been going out every night for the two weeks and we have the company party tonight that maybe you would like to go with me?" Brett asks looking down at his hands in his lap too scared to look up.

Santana smiles hugely as she leans forward and kisses him softly remembering the morning after she apologized.

**Flashback**

Santana woke up in a sweat looking around wildly trying to remember where the fuck she is. She doesn't recognize anything in front of her and she starts freaking out thinking that she was kidnapped or worse raped, but then she feels an arm snake around her waist and pull her back into someone. Slowly turning around she lets out a huge sigh of relief when she sees Brett's mop of blonde hair and curls into his chest. She's never been more happy to wake up in a man's arms.

"Good morning," Brett huskily says smiling at the fact that she's still here.

"What happened?" Santana asks pulling back slightly so she doesn't lose control and starts making out with him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Brett asks wishing he could kiss her.

"We were dancing and then it gets really hazy please tell me we didn't." Santana says looking down to find that she does in fact still have clothes on.

"No, you were getting pretty drunk and growling at women who looked at me so I was going to take you home, but you didn't want to so I brought you here." Brett explains hoping she won't be mad.

"Thanks for everything." Santana whispers gently kissing him on the lips.

"How about you go out with me tomorrow night?" Brett asks.

"I'd love to,"

**End Flashback**

"I'd love to go with you." Santana says getting up and pulling him with her. "Now as much as I love having you here you'd better get back to work before my dad comes to yell at us about no PDA in the office."

"Really?" Brett says a huge smile on his face. "Cool I'll pick you up at seven." he says jumping up, giving her a quick kiss before scampering off.

Santana can't wipe the huge grin off her face. She had been hoping that he would ask her to go with him to the company party. The last two weeks have been the best of her life. She never thought that she'd have so much fun just being around a man or felt so safe. Though she really had no idea of wither they're dating or are boyfriend, girlfriend or just friends who occasionally kiss and it confuses her.

"George! Go get me that red strapless dress that Quinn's been working on." Santana shouts.

"But she won't let anyone touch it." George says sticking his head in.

"Just tell her that I need it for the party." Santana says like that will make it all better.

"She's-"

"George I pay you to do what I want not listen to you tell me what I should do." Santana growls glaring at him.

Just as George shuffles out Mario followed by Brett comes in. Santana hides her surprise at seeing her dad and Brett comes in well.

"Dad what brings you here?" Santana asks trying to read the look on Brett's face.

"I just thought I'd come down to help with this newest lawsuit against you." Mario says pushing Brett forward.

Mario had no idea that his daughter and Brett had been spending so much time together.

"Wait, someone's suing me?" Santana asks looking over to Brett for confirmation.

"They're suing the company for copyright on their designs." Brett says trying not to look at Santana.

"Who?" Santana asks.

"Some man named Nathan." Mario answers before Brett can.

"Sir, I think this might go easier if you left. I don't want you getting mad at me with some of the questions I have to ask her." Brett calmly says.

"I won't-"

"Daddy," Santana pouts giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, Brett come see me when you're done." Mario says hugging his daughter and kissing the top of her head.

As soon as her dad leaves Santana locks the door and closes her blinds.

"What the hell Brett, you couldn't have told me this earlier." Santana fumes pacing.

Brett doesn't say anything, but stills her and pulls her into him. She tries to fight him, but eventually tires and slumps into his arms.

"I didn't know about this until about two minutes ago." Brett calmly says.

"Do we really have to deal with today?" Santana asks into his chest.

"Well I guess that I could deal with the hearing without you, but we do need to go over it within the week." Brett says.

"Good cause I just want to focus on the company party tonight and how I'm going with the most handsome man." Santana says burying her head into his chest.

"You do realize that your dad is going to be over the moon when he realizes that we're there together and I think that I'm going with the prettiest woman in the world." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"You really think I'm the prettiest?" Santana asks lifting her head up.

"So beautiful and sexy," Brett husks kissing her lightly on the lips.

Santana buries herself into Brett's strong grip.

"Shit, my dad." Santana gasps finally realizing that her dad is going to find out that they were spending time just like he wanted.

"It's okay, if you really don't want him finding out we cannot go to the party together." Brett says a little sadly.

"No, I want to go with you." Santana quickly says.

"Good cause I really want to show up all the lawyers." Brett whispers.

Santana turns around and slaps him on the arm playful with a huge smile on her face. She can't believe how nice and sweet he is to her despite the fact that she had been a bitch to him though she is glad that he decided to give her a second chance.

"We could make out until lunch instead of going back to work." Santana suggests pulling his neck down so she could kiss him.

"As much as I would love to that I've got a lot of work to do so I'll have to take a rain check." Brett says kissing her again before pulling away. "I'll see you tonight."

Santana stares after him as he leaves thinking how much she would love to rip off his clothes.

"So Brett's the guy that's had you all flustered for the last two weeks." Quinn chuckles walking in.

"Quinn," Santana gasps falling back into her chair.

"Please tell me that he's the reason you want the one of a kind dress that I just finished sewing." Quinn says sitting down across from her.

"Hey I designed it and I think I should get to wear it first and since this is the first company party I'm actually bringing at date to that won't embarrass me." Santana pouts hoping Quinn will let her.

"I guess we could get some amazing pics with you in the dress plus Brett always looks so dashing so pictures of the two of you will be amazing." Quinn says smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Santana says jumping up and hugging Quinn.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't hurt him again." Quinn says getting up and leaving.

Santana is all smiles for the rest of the day which scares the hell out of everyone in her department.

"George I'll see you later tonight." Santana says carefully taking the dress Quinn had dropped off for her and heading to her car.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

"Lord Tubbington, does this look good?" Brett asks straighting out his tie.

Lord Tubbington stares at him as he grabs his coat and heads out the door. It only takes him five minutes to drive to Santana's apartment. He nervously walks up to her door knocks.

"Hold on!" Santana shouts jumping around trying to get her shoe on.

Brett nervously flattens his shirt, running his fingers through his hair one more time. He hopes that he looks good enough to have her on his arm.

"Brett," Santana gasps when she opens the door.

"Sant-" Brett starts, but when she looks up all thoughts are lost.

"You look so handsome." Santana says grabbing her purse and closing the door behind her.

"…You're beautiful." Brett breaths finally having found his voice.

"Thanks," Santana says blushing as Brett holds out his arm and she loops her arm through his.

"I hope you don't mind, but my sister's in town and took my beamer so we'll have to ride in my beater truck." Brett says trying not to smile.

"Oh, well yeah that's okay I guess." Santana says not really wanting to arrive in a beater, but she doesn't want to offend him.

Brett smiles as he brings her around the corner of the apartment building.

"Brett, you scoundrel." Santana gasps slapping his arm.

"You really didn't think that I would let you arrive in anything less than perfection." Brett chuckles.

"This night has been perfect thus far." Santana gushes.

"And it's only going to get better gorgeous." Brett says kissing her cheek before opening the door for her.

When they arrive at Hilton where Mario had booked the party as no one wanted to spend more time at work Santana was a nervous wreck.

"Hey San, baby just relax." Brett whispers massaging her shoulders.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for my dad to gloat about us and everyone to find out. I mean what if they hate me." Santana worries.

"That won't happen well maybe the gloating part, but the rest of it defiantly no." Brett calmly says helping Santana out.

"Promise you won't let anyone talk bad about me." Santana whispers cuddling into his side.

"Don't worry about other people just you and me are in this. Whatever this is." Brett calmly says opening the door for her.

"You're right, sorry my insecurities are always getting in the way." Santana says smiling as they pass several of the designers that work under her.

"Stop thinking and just enjoy our time here." Brett says smiling as they walk in.

The whole place goes silence as Brett leads Santana into the dance hall. The whole company is shocked that the owner's selfish daughter is here with the sweet young bright lawyer.

"Everyone's staring at us." Santana whispers gripping Brett's arm tighter.

"Okay everyone get back to dancing and drinking." Mario booms shaking everyone out of their stupor.

Santana's grip tightens even more as her dad walks up to them. Brett can feel the nerves radiating off of Santana so he pulls her into him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Mario can't help, but smile at how perfect the two of them look in each other's arms. Sure he had told Santana that she had to marry Brett, but had never thought that he'd be okay seeing them act couplely. He had never thought that he'd be happy to see his daughter with a man.

"Hi daddy," Santana shyly says burrowing herself into Brett resting her head against his solid chest.

"Well, I'm going to go make my big speech now so this party can really start and I can leave. Have fun you two." Mario says not wanting to disturb the couple's time together.

"See nothing to worry about." Brett whispers moving behind her, his arms still wrapped around her waist and his chin on her head.

"I just want to dance with you." Santana whispers kissing his neck.

"And I want to dance with you too, but your dad is about to speak so I think we should wait and pretend to pay attention." Brett whispers as Mario grabs a mic.

"Oh god this is going to be embarrassing." Santana whispers lacing her fingers with Brett's on her stomach.

Brett just smiles as he focuses his attention onto Mario. He hopes this speech is short as he really wants to dance and show off that he's with Santana.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. I know that most of you like to not think of work outside of the office and only agreed to come tonight because of the open bar. Personally I'm glad that it's Friday otherwise I think many of you would be calling in sick, yes Rachel I mean you." Mario jokes causing everyone to laugh. "Okay, I'm going to try and make this quarterly speech fast as I know most of you want to get back to dancing and drinking. Oh and my daughter looks like she's going to die of embarrassment already." Santana shakes her head at her dad. "I think we did an amazing job this quarter. Our fall line has been a hit thus far with the reviewers and I think our sales will be up even more from our summer line which broke records last quarter."

"Your designs are amazing." Brett whispers in Santana's ear as Mario continues to talk.

"God I wish he would just stop talking." Santana says turning her head into Brett's chest.

"It's okay San he's not saying anything too embarrassing." Brett whispers.

Twenty minutes later Mario finally finishes his speech and everyone starts to party again. Brett leads Santana out on the dance floor as a slow song started to play. She wraps her arms around his neck as they start to sway. His hands end up right above her ass as he tries not to grope her.

"This is the first time that I haven't been completely wasted at one of these parties." Santana says smiling up at Brett.

"I know, I always hate when you are." Brett whispers back not looking at Santana, but across the room at the wall.

"Why?" Santana softly asks pressing herself against him.

"Because I don't like the way the men you were with always tried to take advantage of you." Brett says still not looking at her.

Santana pulls him down and kisses him deeply.

"You are the sweetest, caring man I've ever met." Santana says resting her forehead on his.

"How about we ditch this party now that I've gotten to dance with you and we go get a late dinner." Brett suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Santana says giggling as Brett sweeps her off her feet and carries her out.

What neither of them notice as Brett carries Santana out is that Sam another lawyer is glaring at them.


	6. Gay, Straight or Bi

**Thanks for all the reviews. For all of you who are worried about Sam he will be making several appearances in the next few chapters. From this point on the story will start to speed up. Hope you all enjoy.**

Santana sits at her desk watching the clock wishing it was five already. She had a very hot date with her Brett. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she knew she'd enjoy it. It had been a month since the company party and they have been spending every free moment together.

The only thing that was confusing her is wither they're just dating or are boyfriend and girlfriend. She's hoping for the latter.

"God I'm going to lose my mind if that boy doesn't clarify what we are." Santana says aloud.

"Um, Santana, can I….um leave early?" George asks sticking his head in.

"Sure," Santana says waving her hand for him to leave.

She picks up her phone and clicks it on going to call Brett and ask if he can come early. She gasps as she sees the background picture that Brett set for her last night. It's a picture of the two of them snuggled together on Brett's couch, she's looking at the camera while Brett is looking lovingly at her. It's become her new favorite picture.

"Brett," she absentmindedly says to herself.

Since she had apologized to him a month and a half ago she had discovered that her and Brett had a lot in common. They both have a passion for performing and enjoy their jobs even if she likes to pretend that she doesn't. She's also found that they both had bad high school experiences though Brett's handled his much better than her even to this day. Their shared passion for performing had turned into some interesting dates at a local theater where they would perform together during off hours much to her delight. She knew that since she started going out with Brett she spent more time at work and actually worked.

It had surprised her greatly how well they were getting along. Most men annoy her when they talk to her when she wasn't drunk, but not Brett. He also didn't terrify her that they might hurt her if she spent more than an occasional night with them. When she was around him she didn't want to drink at all not wanting to miss a moment with him. Every little thing he does for her just makes her swoon even more.

The last few days she had really started thinking about what her dad wanted, her marrying Brett and that thought wasn't scaring her as much anymore. In fact she was starting to think that marrying Brett wouldn't be that bad in fact she was starting to think that she would love to be married to him, but then it would scare her again and she'd stop thinking about it and just focus on spending time with him.

While Santana thinks about marriage and such, Brett's up three floors waiting for George to bring him roses for Santana.

"Here you go, I had to run two blocks to get them." George huffs holding out a dozen red roses.

"Thanks George," Brett says handing him two hundred.

"You didn't have to." George says pocketing the bills.

"Yes I did." Brett says smiling at him.

"Well thank you and call me if you want to know anything." George says waving as he leaves.

Brett picks up the roses and heads out making his way to the stairs to head down to Santana's office. He's so busy thinking of the nice dinner that he has planned for their date tonight, that he doesn't notice Sam following him.

He jumps down several steps really excited for the date tonight as he plans on asking Santana to be his girlfriend. If he didn't think it would scare her away he'd ask her to marry him. He already knows that he's madly in love with her, but will take it slow for her sake.

"Hey baby," Brett whispers wrapping his arms around Santana and presenting her the red roses.

"Brett," Santana gasps spinning around. "Babe you didn't have to." she says taking the roses and sniffing them.

"Really?" Brett asks raising an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe I expect flowers now every time you take me out, but that's your fault." Santana whispers into his lips as she kisses him.

"What? It's not my fault that I love to spoil you." Brett says shrugging.

"Well I do enjoy you spoiling me." Santana says putting the roses in a vase before heading back into his arms.

She loves to cuddle with Brett really anything that has his arms around her.

"Let's go," Brett says picking her up.

"Brett," Santana shrieks. "Put me down."

"Yeah Brett put her down." Sam laughs coming in.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Brett asks still holding Santana in his arms.

"I was hoping that you'd be able to explain the Bodi brief before you leave." Sam says softly smiling at Brett.

Santana glares at Sam as Brett puts her down. She really hates Sam especially since he's always flirting with Brett.

"That brief is mostly just about the finances of the company." Brett says putting his hand on his shoulder.

Sam's smile is so big that it makes Santana want to puke. The fact that Brett's hand is on Sam's shoulder and he's not removing it is more than she can take.

"Really, that all it is. It just seems much more complicated." Sam says grabbing Brett's arm. "Wow you have quite some muscles."

"Thanks,"

Santana's had enough of their flirting and leaves without a word. Her emotions are all over the place with jealous and hatred for what had just taken place.

"Santana wait," Brett shouts running after her.

"Brett let me go." Santana says, tears pouring down her face.

"I can't do that." Brett says pulling her into him.

Santana pushes Brett away and runs into the open elevator hitting the close door button. She cares too much about herself to allow Brett to play with her feelings like every other man she's ever really cared for. She'll be damned if she lets him in again cause she will not be some scared boy's beard.

When the doors open on the garage level she's pulled into Brett's solid chest. He's breathing hard as he had run down eleven floors to get here.

"Please tell me what I did wrong?" Brett whispers hugging her tightly to him.

She doesn't want to, but she melts into his arms. It feels so good to be in his arms that she just stays there.

"Please baby, tell me what's wrong." Brett pleas kissing the top of her head.

She shakes her head not wanting to give up what little time she has with him.

"Please," Brett says dropping down to his knees as he takes her hands in his.

"I can't," Santana softly says pulling her hands away from him as Sam comes down.

"Brett, I was hoping to maybe speak to you alone." Sam says placing a hand on Brett's shoulder.

Brett sees a flash of something in Santana's eyes as she pulls away. He looks behind him to see Sam trying to give him some sort of sexy face. It's then it hits him that Sam has been hitting on him. In fact if he really thinks about it Sam has been hitting on him for months.

"Sam not now," Brett says pushing him away to go after Santana.

Santana is at her car, tears falling down her cheeks as she tries to open the door.

"I care about you too much to just let you leave when we're supposed to have a date." Brett says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Brett," Santana sighs leaning back into him.

"You're upset at least let me drive you home." Brett whispers kissing the side of her head.

"No Brett, I just want you to leave me alone." Santana says trying to get out of Brett's arms.

"I can't do that." Brett says turning her around.

Santana internally debates wither to demand Brett leave her alone or explain why she's so pissed ever though she's pretty sure he knows why. Though she is sure that she doesn't want to do this here as he dad has spies everywhere.

"I'll meet you at your apartment." Santana quietly says.

"No, you're in no condition to drive. I'll drive you." Brett demands.

"Okay," Santana softly says.

They both got into Brett's truck and he drove them back to his place. The whole ride was silent except for the radio that Santana has turned on. Each was lost in their own thoughts.

Brett was worried that he had done something to offend Santana. Santana on the other hand was jealous and sad that even through all of this Brett was still being really sweet to her.

"We should go inside." Brett says when he parks outside of his apartment building.

"We don't have to; I don't think I'll be staying long so we can do this here." Santana says trying to not try.

"Santana, if you don't come in with me I'll carry you in." Brett threatens.

Sighing Santana gets out and follows Brett in.

"So are you going to finally tell me what I did wrong?" Brett asks sitting down.

"You don't have to pretend anymore I get it." Santana says turning away from him so he doesn't see her crying.

"Pretend?" Brett asks confused.

This is not what he thought she'd say. If anything he thought that she was pissed because he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend.

"You don't have to pretend….to be….straight." Santana sobs getting up.

She's heart broken, she was really starting to like Brett, but she wasn't going to make him unhappy.

"Oh San," Brett chuckles, reaching out and pulling her into him.

"No B, I get it. You're gay and-"

Brett cuts her off by kissing her deeply. She tries to pull away, but he just kisses her deeper.

"You're really silly, you know." Brett says resting his forehead on hers.

"Why is that?" Santana asks snuggling into him as she doesn't want to let go yet.

"Because while I may be bi, I don't have my eye on any man, but a woman. She happens to have long black hair, plump red lips and can be really selfish, but is really nice and caring when she lets people in." Brett says kissing her again.

"Really?" Santana asks squealing as Brett pulls her on top of him.

"I like you a lot. I have since before your dad even suggested all of this." Brett says running his hands up and down her back.

"I really like you too." Santana says snuggling into him. "I'm sorry I let my jealous and suspicions ruin our date." she muffly says into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. You really didn't ruin anything. I'm just glad that we cleared that all up." Brett softly says kissing the tip of her nose.

Santana smiles as she lays on Brett happy that he's still hers. She wiggles trying to get more comfortable when she feels something poke her in the ass.

"Um…"

"Sorry," Brett mumbles blushing.

"Don't be." Santana whispers holding him down so he won't move.

Santana smirks as she grinds down on his hard on causing him to moan her name. Just knowing she's turned him on this much causes her own arousal to intensify. She knows that her underwear is ruined, but really doesn't care.

"Santana," Brett moans bucking his hips.

"Stay still," Santana orders sitting up, straddling his legs.

Brett lays there watching Santana slowly lift up her shirt and pulls it off. Licking his lips, he stares at the black lacy bra that's holding her rambunctious twins in. All he wants to do is reach up and grab them.

The smirk on Santana's face grows when she notices Brett staring at her breasts. Him looking at her like she's the best thing in the world really boosts her ego.

"You can take my bra off." Santana whispers leaning over him.

Brett quickly removes her bra and his shirt before his hands are on her breasts groping them.

"God, your hands are amazing." Santana moans.

**00000000000000000000000**

Two hours later they're both naked and in Brett's bed.

"That looks really painful." Santana whispers running her fingers along his shaft.

"Fuck," Brett groans grabbing her hand to still her. "I think you've teased me enough." he growls flipping them over.

Brett's painfully hard from the last two hours of teasing that he has endured from Santana.

"Take me," Santana says pulling him into a kiss.

He hovers over her looking deeply in her eyes to make sure that this is what she wants. He doesn't want to force her to do anything.

"Are you sure?" Brett husks.

"Fuck me already." Santana growls trying to pull him into her.

Brett grabs himself and slowly guide himself into her. They both moan when his tip pushes into her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Santana chants as Brett slowly pushes into her.

"Should I stop?" Brett asks pausing not wanting to hurt her.

"No keep going." Santana moans wrapping her arms around him and trying to push him down. "Oh so big," she moans when he finally bottoms out.

"You feel so good around me." Brett moans, smirking as he feels her lock her ankles around him.

"Just give me a minute, I feel so full." Santana moans.

Brett smiles down at her, kissing the tip of her nose as he patiently waits for her to be ready. He'll wait however long she needs him to. He can't believe that they are really going to do this, this is all he's ever wanted with her to show her how much he loves her.

Santana feels so loved from the way he's holding and looking at her. There's no doubt in her mind that if she asked him to stop that he totally would which none of the other guys she's ever been with would do. Not that she would because until like every other guy she's slept with he is perfection to her. No other man has obviously made her feel like this, all getty and always wanting to spend time with them.

"Santana," Brett moans accidently bucking his hips.

"Fuck me," Santana whispers in his ear.

Brett places his hands on either side of her head and starts a slow and steady rhythm of thrusts. After a few minutes Santana arches up into him trying to get him deeper.

"Harder," Santana groans.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brett breathlessly says thrusting in deep.

"You won't," Santana growls clawing at his back.

Brett starts thrusting deep, harder and faster.

"Fuck," Brett moans his arousal building even more.

Santana's so close, she reaches down starting to rub her clit.

"I'm going…"

"Oh,"

"Fuck,"

Santana presses herself up into Brett as she falls over the edge. Brett did his part by holding her close and slowing down his thrusts before he comes.

"I love you," Santana moans before falling asleep.

"You mean everything to me." Brett whispers kissing her forehead, pulling her into him before also falling asleep.

**For all of you who haven't read any of my other stories I'm not a fan of writing sex scenes, but I continue to write them for you all.**


	7. Be My Girlfriend?

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, this update is for the Seahawks Superbowl win and there will also be one on Wednesday.**

**GO HAWKS!**

Brett wakes up with weight on his chest. At first he thinks that Lord Tubbington is sleeping on him again until a leg wraps around his. His eyes shoot open when he realizes who is in his bed and what they did last night. He smiles down at her as he watches her peacefully sleep on him. Quietly he gets up and heads into the kitchen.

"Brett," Santana moans flipping over and feeling around for him.

When she doesn't feel him she actually shoots up.

"He left me," Santana whispers frantically looking around.

She never thought this would happen to her. Normally she's the one leaving before whoever she slept with Brett Pierce the very same man who her father wants her to marry.

"San you up?" Brett asks coming in carrying a cup of coffee.

"You're still naked." Santana husks starting at his perfect naked body.

"I didn't feel like getting dressed yet." Brett says smiling as he hands her a cup of coffee.

"You're a fucking god send." Santana says take a long sip.

"Good now you finish up your coffee while I go finish up breakfast." Brett orders.

Santana watches as Brett still butt naked walks out to go finish up whatever they were going to eat. A smile breaks out over her face when she realizes that she's falling in love with this man and would love to wake up every morning in his bed.

"God Brett Pierce what have you done to me?" Santana asks herself.

After shaking her head she gets up and heads into the kitchen looking for him.

"Hey baby," Santana whispers into his ear while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I see that the coffee woke you up." Brett says continuing to cook.

"Yes it did," Santana agrees lowering her hands until she brushes his flaccid penis.

"San," Brett moans, starting to get hard. "We need to eat first." he says spinning out of her arms.

"But I'm so wet for you." Santana moans pushing herself into him as he gets two plates.

"San, as much as I would love to take you right here, right now I'm starving." Brett says plopping a load of food on his plate and a decent portion on Santana's.

"Hungry much," Santana giggles when she sees how much food he had.

"Last night used up all my energy, gotta refuel if we plan on doing that again." Brett says smiling as he leads her to the couch.

"So what do you not eat in your dining room or kitchen?" Santana asks when Brett pulls her next to him.

"Well I think hard chairs would be uncomfortable since we are naked and they aren't fun to have sex on after we eat." Brett says winking at her.

Santana blushes looking down at her food before looking up to see Brett eating like a pig, shoveling everything in his mouth. She shakes her head and slowly eats her food.

"That's cute," Brett says putting his plate down.

Santana frowns putting down her plate, but before she can do anything or say anything Brett has her in his lap.

"When you frown it really is the cutest thing ever." Brett whispers in her ear.

"Brett," Santana moans wiggling back and forth on his hardening penis.

"Fuck, San I'm going to blow if you don't stop." Brett says grabbing her hips to stop her movement.

"God big boy, you get so hard, so fast." Santana moans wrapping her arms around Brett's neck.

"Only for you baby." Brett moans kissing her neck.

"We need to get ready." Santana reasons trying to get up.

"Do we have to?" Brett whines wrapping her up tightly is his arms.

"Yes, Brett we have to go to work or my dad will kill me for making you late." Santana moans wrapping herself around his torso as he stands up.

"So does this mean that we shouldn't take a shower together?" Brett asks smirking.

"We probably shouldn't, but fuck it." Santana says leaning down to kiss him.

That's all Brett needs as he carries them to the master bathroom super glad that they are naked. He puts her down in the shower turning the water on.

**00000000000000000000000**

"So what happened?" George asks staring at his boss.

"We took a shower, got dressed and drove here." Santana says smirking.

"Come on San, that's not what we want to know." Quinn says eyeing the normally moody Latina wondering what kind of spell Brett has her under.

"Yeah Santana I want the juicy details." Kurt pouts.

"I'm not going to tell you about the fucking amazing shower sex we had." Santana brags.

"I knew he'd get laid." George whispers to himself.

"What was that George we couldn't hear you?" Kurt says wanting to know what he knows.

"Well yesterday when I left early, I decided to help Brett out and ran to the flower store to pick up a dozen roses for Santana." George says smiling.

"Really?" Santana asks shocked he would do that for her.

"Sure Brett is the best and he needed a favor." George says chuckling.

"Only Brett can get anyone to do favors for him." Quinn says and everyone nods knowing how likeable he is.

Santana is glad that they are now focused on something other than her and Brett's new found sex life. She's defiantly not ready to tell them everything and is glad to be off of it. Looking at the people around her she saw people that now because of Brett she saw as friends. She had never really had any friends before this.

"You know Santana, you've been pretty quiet over there. What no input on Kurt dating the bow tie guy Blaine." Quinn says snapping Santana out of her haze.

"I was just enjoying not being grilled by you three." Santana says leaning back in her chair.

"It's not our fault that you and Brett are like the cutest couple ever." Kurt gushes having so many more questions he wants to ask.

"We are aren't we." Santana says blushing.

"Yes you are." George agrees liking his new version of his boss more.

"Now are you two a couple or what?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, I haven't heard anything through the normal vines of gossip about what you two are just that you've been spending time together." Quinn says frowning as she always knows things from either Connie who hears through Mario's door or Sam who often stalks Brett she'll have to mention that to Santana eventually.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't asked me yet, but I think he will soon." Santana gushes liking talking out him.

"Shit, here comes the big boss." George whispers and they scatter out of her office.

She looks up to see her dad standing in front of her with a huge smile on his face. Rolling her eyes she turns away so she doesn't have to see how happy he is. While she is happy with Brett, she's not ready to admit to her dad that he was right and Brett really is a good guy. That she thought just might kill her. Not that she didn't want to be with Brett just her dad's approval annoyed her.

"I saw that you and Brett came in together." Mario says a huge smile on his face.

"So we did," Santana shortly says.

"That's good," Mario says.

"Why are you here?" Santana asks frowning as he dad sits down.

"Can't a father come see their only daughter?" Mario asks knowing that his daughter is always suspicious of his motives.

"No, you always want something so spit it out." Santana says glaring at him.

Mario sighs knowing that if he pushes too much that his daughter will do something stupid and risk her current relationship with Brett. He also knows that she must like him a lot as she's been hanging around him so much lately. The fact that she's willingly dating Brett pleases him and that's not something he's willing to do.

"I just came down to see what you're planning to do with our winter and spring lines. I was thinking that maybe all the different sections of our designers could get together and help each other out with ideas." Mario suggests having abandoned his real reason.

"I'm not talking to the crazy furniture design woman. Make Kurt and Rachel do that. They're just as crazy." Santana whines not necessarily buying that's all he wanted, but she was too happy to care.

"Well have a good rest of the day." Mario says kissing the top of her head deciding to cut his losses and never let her learn that he really wanted to ask her about Brett.

"Yeah you too," Santana says waving him off finding it odd that he came down to see her instead of ordering her to his office.

"Oh and remember you're coming over for Thanksgiving this year next week." Mario says before leaving.

"George! You can take the rest of the day off. Thanks for helping Brett." Santana shouts.

"Thanks boss," George says shocked that's she's being so nice.

Santana smiles as she watches George leaving knowing she has one of the best assistants and she'd have to give him a big Christmas bonus for everything he does for her. This is not something she'd normally think about. In fact she blames Brett for her being so nice to everyone this last month.

She's no fool and knows full well that before Brett no one liked her they just pretended to as she's the bosses daughter as she only thought about herself, but can you really her as she did basically raise herself after her mom died. That and her high school boyfriend changed her perspective of nice seeming people Brett being the only exception. She also knows that her dad doesn't trust her to run the company when he retires and that's his main reason for wanting Brett to marry her. Even though she knows that he's a little right it that doesn't mean she can't learn if he just taught her. All she's ever wanted is respect from him.

She picks up the phone and calls Brett knowing what she needs to do to make her dad happy, respect her and just hearing his voice will make her feel better.

'Hello baby,'

Santana can hear the smile through the phone.

'Hey B, how's your day been thus far?'

'Pretty good though Sam is bugging me and frankly I'm ready to lose it.'

Santana frowns, jealousy starting to build up.

'Don't worry your pretty little head baby, I've made it obvious that I'm not interested and have a very wonderful woman already.'

Brett's words calm her down some.

'If he makes anymore moves on you, tell me so I can come down there and show him how much I love you.'

As soon as the words leave her mouth she regrets it.

'You love me?'

Brett is shocked that she said it first, but honestly he feels the same and is just glad that she loves him back.

'I didn't-'

'I love you too.'

"Really?'

Santana is shocked that Brett loves her back.

'With all my heart.'

'Come to Thanksgiving with me at my dad's?'

'Okay, only if you let me take you out tonight.'

'Sure,'

'I'll see you after work.'

'Love you B,' Santana softly says.

'Not as much as I love you baby.'

Brett happily sighs when they finally hang up. They love each other, now all he has to do is ask her to be his girlfriend and especially now he thinks she'll say yes.

"Brett, I was thinking that maybe we could go clubbing together." Sam says sitting in front of Brett shuffling papers around.

"I think we should focus on the case. I think that Mr. Lopez would be pissed if we didn't make sure that this new law suit doesn't have any validity." Brett says closing his eyes to calm himself down.

"Come on Brett you said a few weeks ago that you'd go clubbing with me." Sam pouts.

"Are you sure cause I don't remember that." Brett says frowning as he really doesn't remember.

"Yeah you were talking about a bouncer you dated in college and I mentioned that I liked to club. We agreed that we should totally go clubbing together some time soon." Sam says scooting ever so slightly towards Brett.

"Oh well I don't think I can anymore unless Santana comes." Brett says glad that he can use her as an excuse.

"Why are you wasting time with her?" Sam asks putting his hand on Brett's knee.

"Sam, I think you need to leave." Brett says removing his hand from his knee.

"Why, I thought we were supposed to be working together on this case." Sam says innocently.

"Not anymore, I'll handle the case myself." Brett says moving away from Sam.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to let the Queen of bitches control your life." Sam harshly spits.

"Don't fucking call her that!" Brett shouts jumping up.

"You're really going to defend her after she called you stupid." Sam shouts not caring anymore if people hear him.

"She's my girlfriend god damn it and I won't have you talk about her like that." Brett growls pissed as hell.

Just before Sam can say anything a security guard comes in.

"Is everything okay Mr. Pierce?" he asks.

"Yes, can you please escort Mr. Evans off the property and give his picture to the gate and tell them he's been fired." Brett says before walking out.

"This isn't over!" Sam shouts as he's being dragged out.

Brett walks all the way down to Santana's office. Walking straight in he pulls a bewildered Santana out of her seat and roughly kisses her.

"What the hell Brett." Santana gasps pushing back from him.

Brett loops his arms more securely around Santana's waist and pulls her into his body.

"Be my girlfriend?" Brett whispers.

"Yes,"

Brett picks Santana up spinning them around.

"Good now let's ditch out on work and I'll take you to lunch." Brett says stilling holding onto her.

"Why?" Santana asks skeptically.

"I fired Sam and now I want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend." Brett innocently says.

"You're lucky I love you." Santana grumbles allowing Brett to drag her out.


End file.
